


A flaming heart

by ThePurplePantherCat



Series: A Flaming Heart: The book series [1]
Category: Danger Force (TV), Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: AU, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Ray Manchester, Dont judge me for shipping and writing about Captain Man x Frankini, Gay Male Character, I don't remember how I came up with this-, M/M, Minor cursing, This originally came from me wattpad account-, and when I say that I mean the worst thing they are gonna say is hell or damn etc., hero x villain, villain x hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurplePantherCat/pseuds/ThePurplePantherCat
Relationships: Frankini/Captain Man, Frankini/Ray Manchester
Series: A Flaming Heart: The book series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947838
Kudos: 4





	1. 1: The mysterious new hero

At Swellveiw park:

"GIVE UP THE WEAPON MANIAC!" Captain Man yells right before he nearly gets shot. "ITS MINYAK. AND NEVER!" Dr. Minyak screams back. "Sounds like a brainstorms a brewing!" Brainstorm takes the weapon from Minyak while grunting. "GIMMI THAT BACK!" Minyak jumps up trying to reach it. "Nope!" Captain Man jumps up and grabs it and destroys it but it caused an explosion. After the smoke cleared Captain Man looked around. "Everyone okay?" "Yep!" Shoutout says. "I hope Minyak died." Volt said in a dark tone. "Why are you so scary?!" Brainstorm asks her while backing away. "I'll take him to jail." AWOL grabs Minyak and teleports but only three feet away. "...OH COME ON." He teleported again this time making it out of the park. "Good job team. You could have done way better but not bad. Let's head back to the Mans Nest."

At SwAG:

"GUYZ GUYZ!" Schwoz yells holding a tablet and running around. "WHAT IS IT SCHWOZ?!" Ray screeches at him annoyed. Schwoz transfers the tablet footage onto the smart board. "You all might vant to look at dis." 

Trent: We interrupt this program for breaking news.

Mary: That's right Trent. There was a fight between the Danger Force and Dr. Minyak earlier today.

Trent: No Mary. That may have happened but that's not our current breaking news. Local idiot Stupid Jeff has teamed up with Goomer and the Toddler and started robbing a bank. But then a mysterious new male super hero who has fire powers is currently at the scene trying to stop this robbery. This superhero is currently unnamed.

Mary: And he has no control over his powers apparently.

Trent: *glare* Thank you Mary. That was kinda obvious. The scene/fight is still going on and stay tuned for updates on this battle. And we will literally be live streaming this battle on the news.

"Ugh. Come on guys lets go. The new hero thing may seem sketchy but no ones robbing a bank on my watch." Ray said before transforming into Captain Man along with the Danger Force. "I'll teleport there." AWOL said before teleporting then he appeared on the live footage of the fight screaming angerly then he jumped on Goomer and started smacking his head.

Captain Man rolled his eyes. "Come on guys lets go melt some faces and make some villains bleed."

At the bank:

AWOL was still smacking Goomers head and screaming. Captain Man looks at them and blinks. "Oooookayyyy. While AWOL is dealing with Goomer I'll go deal with Toddler while you other three deal with Jeff." The new superhero walks up to them. "And what about me?" Captain Man jumps startled. "And who are you?!" "I'm Fire Phoenix and I just started "super hero-ing" today cause earlier today was when I got my powers." Fire Phoenix looks a bit embarrassed cause he didn't even try and get a little more control of his powers before using them to save the day and it was extremely obvious-

"Huh...Your voice kinda sounds familiar...But whatever. Fire Phoenix you can help me beat up Toddler." Captain Man charges at the Toddler.

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!" Goomer screams while AWOL was still beating on his head and angerly screaming. "I DIDENT GET TO PUNCH A MIME IN PARIS YOUR THE NEXT BEST THING!" AWOL screeches.

Fire Phoenix snickers at the two then snaps his attention to Toddler. "The jigs up Toddler! Now why don't you back to your crib in prison huh?" "NO! I refuse! And with the help of these two idiots." Toddler gestures to Goomer (who is still getting beat up by AWOL) and Jeff (who was running around while Bolt continuously shot his butt) "I shall be rich! And hey Fire-Bird-Man- you kinda sound like Goomers ex boss Frankini. You both have the same squeaky high voice-"

Fire Phoenix glared at him and snarled lighting his hands on fire. "MY VOICE IS NOT NEARLY AS BAD AS YOURS YOU DIAPER WEARING MAN BABY!" Toddler angerly stamps his feet. "I DONT WEAR DIAPERS ANYMORE!" Fire Phoenix folded his arms and raised his eyebrow giving Toddler a death glare. "If you won't behave so help me I will drag you into the prison myself." "You wouldn't dare."

Captain Man looked extremely surprised when he saw Fire Phoenix literally drag Toddler a few feet then literally Yeet him into the prison. Then a moment of confusion hit him. "Hey, Fire Phoenix, how did you get your powers?" Fire Phoenix looked at Captain Man a little frightened as if the question was a venomous snake about to bite him. "Oh, uhhhhhhhh, gotta go!" Fire Phoenix then ran off without a trace.

"Hey Captain, AWOL just teleported a very beat up Goomer and Jeff to jail so we don't have to worry about dragging their butts to jail." Brainstorm said startling him. "Oh yeah, good job team." Captain Man waves him off. "...Who is the Fire Phoenix???"

Frankini's Lair:

Fire Phoenix walked up to a mirror and looked at himself with a small sigh. "Jeez, I can barely control my powers and I don't fully understand how I got my powers in the first place. At least I'll get control one day and get the Captains heart." Frankini then removed his mask and put it aside. "Well Frankini, this is your chance to turn over a new leaf, get more followers, and win your crushes heart. Don't screw it up." Frankini glared at his reflection then walked away.


	2. 2: Who is he?

At the Mans Nest/SwAG:

Ray was pacing back and forth while Schwoz wrote on a board with a dry-erase marker. "Uh Ray? What are you doing, or rather, what are you making Schwoz do?" Mika asks. "Why do you ask?" "Because we have been watching this for about an hour now." Chapa replied annoyed. "Oh, well, I'm making Schwoz try and find out who the "Fire Phoenix" is-" "Why's that? Is it because you're in love with him?" Bose interrupts him. "I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM BOSE! And I am making Schwoz try and figure out who the Fire Phoenix is because he appeared the same day Minyak made that thingy ma jig- and I think the Fire Phoenix is a villain in costume or a robot made by Minyak just waiting to kill me." 

"I think you can trust Fire Phoenix the universe simply states that Fire Phoenix is a normal new hero." Miles said looking up from the comic he was reading. "I don't think Ray's 100% right. I think that he's right about the villain thing but not about waiting to kill him thing. Because I found out there is a 90% chance that is a villain." "Okay Ima go find every villain I can, give them a black eye and if the Fire Phoenix shows up with a black eye then we can narrow it down between those villains." "Okay...That's one vay to do it but you can't do it right now because Jack Frittleman decided to start blowing up every building that does bisness in Swellveiw, he hasn't actually made any one of the buildings explode yet but he is setting up booms now!" "Schwoz, I know you know how to say 'Bombs'." Schwoz glares at him.

At a random factory:

"Time to stop bombing the party Frittleman!" Captain Man said angerly pointing at him. "Never! You and Kid Danger blew up my frittle factory's too many times! And now I will blow up every other bisness in Swellveiw so frittle factories are the only factory's left in Swellveiw!" Jack Frittleman screeched with psychotic laughter at the end.

"Okay 1: those where accidents and 2: Damn those factory explosions made you coo-coo-" Captain Man looks slightly concerned for his sanity. "And 3: That ain't never gonna happen!" Fire Phoenix snapped jumping into the scene with a glare on his face and fireballs in his hands. "Oh look it's the Fire Phoenix. You here to screw up with your powers again and end up helping me out?" Fire Phoenix glared and set his hair on fire making him scream and run away. 

Captain Man looked at him amazed. "Okay that is hilarious. How did you do that?" Fire Phoenix shrugged. "I got lucky. Although I was aiming for his face." He smirked. "Respect. Although Fire Phoenix can you tell me who you are or how you got your powers?" "I don't really know how I got my powers, all I know is I was watching you and Danger Force fight Minyak then there was the explosion and bam. I have powers somehow. And I don't think I'm quite ready to tell you who I am." "Okay...but will you join the Danger Force, as an honorary member and you can learn to get a little more control of your powers." "Okay but I'll figure out my powers on my own." Fire Phoenix then left.

At the Mans nest:

"Okay so we can cross Jack Frittleman off the "who's the Fire Phoenix list" list. And now I'll go and punch every criminal I can find in 10 minutes and see if Fire Phoenix has a bruise." Captain Man then started to walk to the tube. "You do realize you could have punched the Fire Phoenix himself and then see who has a fresh bruise by the next day correct?" Schwoz said. "I like the criminal punching thing better because the Fire Phoenix is too pretty for me to punch." Captain Man said murmuring the last part. "Down the tube!"

"Dude, I totally think that Ray's crushing on Fire Phoenix!" Bose said once Captain Man was gone. "That sounds dumb but surprisingly possible at the same time. For once-" Mika said "coughing" that last part. "But wait, isn't Ray only into woman?" Bose scratched his head. "No Ray's actually bisexual he's just slightly more attracted to women." Schwoz explained. Bose raised his hand. Schwoz rolled his eyes. "Uhhhh, how do I dub this down for you...It means that you're attracted to people that are both the opposite gender as you and the same gender as you at the same time." "Ohhhh okay!" A few seconds later Bose raised his hand again. "No Bose mayonnaise is not an instrument." Bose lowered his hand.

Captain Man came back. "I'm back, and I just punched Minyak, Toddler, and the Thumb Buddies. Although I think that both the Thumb Buddies are too stupid to be the Fire Phoenix but I punched them anyway cause I don't like their stupid faces."

(One day later) at the Mans Nest:

"EYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIE-" Schwoz screamed running into the room. "What is it Schwoz?!" Ray snapped. "The Toodler and Minyak are really angry and murdered the Thumb Buddies and are plotting to destroy the Swellveiw dam! But Fire Phoenix is already at the scene so you can mark them off the list." "Okay we'll stop them but watch your mouth Schwoz." "I WASENT SAYING DAMN I SAID DAM AS IN A GODDAMN CONCRETE VALL THAT HOLDS BACK VWATER!" Captain Man slowly backed away from the tiny man. Schwoz glared at him. "Anyvay you and Danger Force better get there soon before Minyak and the Toodler kill Fire Phoenix and/or Fire Phoenix looses control of his powers again."

At the Swellveiw Dam:

"HEY MINYAK! TIME TO RAISE THE FLAG OF SURRENDER!" Fire Phoenix yelled jumped into the scene. "Also, Toddler, how are you here? I just yeeted you into the prison a few days ago-" Toddler shrugged. "I don't know ask the author-" Fire Phoenix rolled his eyes and made fireballs in his hands. "Okay time to stop what you're doing now or keep doing it, but extra crispy." "You don't scare us! Now go away YOU STUPID BIRD!" Minyak squawked at Fire Phoenix. Fire Phoenix snarled at them and then shot at Minyak but missed. Minyak grabbed a teacup out of nowhere and sipped air-tea. "What was that about being fried?" Fire Phoenix snarled at them and shot at them again but missed again. Toddler shook his butt at him. "NEAH NEAH NEAH NE NEAH NEAH!" Fire Phoenix then folded his arms and curled his lips back into another snarl and his irises glowed red but he didn't do anything else showing that he was extremely pissed but wasn't going to do anything because it was pointless cause his powers are even more uncontrollable when he's angry. Toddler then glared right back at him but his glare was nowhere near as intense as Fire Phoenix's. The Swellveiw Dam then (literally) exploded and a powerful blast of water sprayed out and made a huge flood. "SEE YAH SUCKA!" Toddler yelled as Minyak grabbed onto him and they both flew away with a jet pack. Fire Phoenix then screamed in fear as he fell into the water and when he did his head slammed against the ground and he passed out with his mask falling off in the process.


	3. Schwoz and Danger Force now know

(minor warning: if you don't like the mentioning of drowning or death in general don't read this chapter-)

At the Mans Nest:

Frankini jolted awake violently coughing up water and a little bit of blood. After he stopped he still coughed a bit then looked around confused about his surroundings. He then realized he was in the Mans Nest, Frankini got up and noticed he was still wearing his Fire Phoenix outfit but he was soaking wet- Frankini then murmured a few curse words then saw his mask laying on the floor next to where he got up. Frankini's eyes widened a bit with fear because Danger Force now knew who he really was and he honestly did not want them finding that out anytime soon. Frankini then quickly put his mask back on because he heard footsteps coming.

Schwoz came into the room (while being dragged by Brainstorm-) with the other members of Danger Force close behind. "Hey guys look, Fire Phoenix is awake!" Brainstorm said happy. Fire Phoenix's eyes where wide and he had heavy breathing showing he was spooked. "Hey, Fire Phoenix, who are you? You look a lot like Frankini without your mask but at the same time you don't." Frankini then removed his Fire Phoenix mask and held it like a fan. "Wait, you don't know who I am?" "Nope." Frankini then had a moment of realization. When he was the Fire Phoenix he may have worn a normal outfit any person would wear but it didn't have crazy colors or glitter and when he got dunked into the river that was caused by the dam bursting the silver glitter eyeshadow he was wearing must have been washed off. After a minute he finally spoke. "My name is Frankiiiiii- noo- Frankino." Frankini awkwardly clenched his teeth hating the fake name he made. "Damn it why didn't I pick a name like 'Frankie'?!" He snapped under his breath.

"You sure that's your name? You don't sound so sure Frank-ie-no." Volt said suspicious. "And why do you look so much like Frankini?" Brainstorm chimed in. "Uh, oh, Frankini is my.......cousin! We just so happen to look like twins-" Frankini said through is teeth not wanting to lie like this, at least not with a fake name he hated so much. While Frankini was talking Schwoz snuck behind him and grabbed a strand of his hair. "Ow! What was that for?!" Frankini snarled as Schwoz put it into a machine. Schwoz looked at the screens for a second. "Frankini- Why did you lie about your identit-itdy?" He asked looking at him. "You do know you can trust us with dat right?" Frankini glared. "Fine. I lied about my name but only cause I'm not really ready to tell you. But, I have a question, where's Captain Man?" "Oh he's using a vacuum looking device I made to get rid of all the water that attacked when the dam burst." 

Frankini was confused for a second then remembered what happened. "Oh, riiiiight. I nearly drowned-" "You don't have to tell me twice- I had to do hands to chest CPR because you ver breathing but you had no pulse-" Frankini looked slightly spooked. "You actually died for three seconds but then you glowed and you ver revived." "Wait, I thought I only could make fire with my hands-" Frankini tried to make a fireballs in his hands but it failed making him confused. "Oh I forgot to mention I found out vwater temporarily vweakens your powers-" "Wait, what else can my powers do??? And how exactly did I get them?" "I could answer both of those questions if you let me extract a little bit of blood." Frankini rolled up his t-shirt sleeve and held his extremely tattooed arm out. "You can have my blood if it gives me answers." Schwoz then grabbed a giant syringe making Frankini flinch slightly and make all the members of Danger Force (except Volt) cover their eyes.

*minor timeskip* 

Frankini was sitting on the couch a little peeved and his hole bicep was covered in bandages. "Did the syringe have to be so damn large?!" "No. Hehehehe..." Schwoz made an evil giggle. "Also, guys when Captain Man comes back, please don't tell him I was the Fire Phoenix. I want him to find out on his own or at least I want to be the one that tells him."

"Wait, you're the Fire Phoenix???" Brainstorm said confused. "Yes. We literally just saw Frankini with and without his Fire Phoenix mask." Volt said annoyed. Shoutout thought for a second then realized something "If you want to be the one who tells him or have him find out himself...I think you have a crush on Captain Man!" She said to Frankini saying the last part in a singsong voice. Frankini's face turned beet red. "NO I DON'T-" He snarled clearly lying. "My point has been proven." 

The tube started making noise and Frankini quickly put his mask back on. Captain Man then came up the tube. "Hi Captain Man." Fire Phoenix said. "Oh, uh, hi." Schwoz walked away from what he was doing and showed Captain Man a tablet. "Sorry to interrupt here but you missed about 4 or 5 more emergency calls vile you ver gone." Captain Man blew an angry raspberry at Schwoz. Schwoz glared then pulled on his lower eyelids and stuck his tongue out making weird noises at Captain Man while Danger Force and Fire Phoenix looked confused. Captain Man then made an angry bird noise and left.

"So did you find anything out about my powers or what?" Fire Phoenix asked rolling his eyes. Schwoz nodded. "Yes." "I've found out dat you got your powers from the mist of flameotoniom crystals." Everyone but Schwoz looked confused. Schwoz made an angry noise. "Ugh. Flameotoniom crystals are extremely powerful crystals that must be handled with special equipment because they are hotter then lava. And when they are destroyed they turn into a mist that kills you or gives you some permanent vweird effect. It's honestly a fifty fifty- And in Frankini's case it gave him a power that he could destroy or save the vworld vwith!" 

"But why didn't it affect us or Minyak?" AWOL popped in. "Simple. The Omega-Vweapon already affected you guys, and Captain Man is indestructible so that made you guys immune to the flameotoniom crystal mists affects. And with Minyak I honestly have no idea- He must have had a device to make himself immune or he had a side affect like Frankini he's just hiding it." Fire Phoenix rolled his eyes in the background. "So what you're saying about that hideously-dressed maniac, Minyak might have powers like me?" "Yes, it's a possibility but he could have also had a harmless but freaky affect like Drex did when he was turned indestructible. Or he has no affect at all. Honestly I vwouldent really vworry dat much."

Dr. Minyak's lair:

Minyak evil cackled within his lair. "Turns out I have powers too just like the blasted "Fire Phoenix" he may have chosen to 'save' the world with his powers. But I shale destroy it. Such a shame to see Fire Phoenix turn good we could have really used him, or should I say we could have really used Frankini Valentine. Right Drex?"

Drex walked out of the shadows. "You need to turn a goddamn light on in here- and all I want to do is destroy Captain Man."

Minyak did an annoyed sigh. "Way to kill the mood buzzkill-'


	4. 4: Frankini/Fire Phoenix attempts to catch a date-

(This takes place right after 3 Also sorry if Frankini seems just a little OOC here-)

At the mans nest:

"Sooo, Frankini, now that we know your Fire Phoenix, tell us everything!" Shoutout said excited The other Danger Force members where like, 'meh whatever-'. "Well...Where to start...? Well the full story of how I got my powers is, I was snooping around watching you guys fight Minyak, don't ask about it- Then after the weapon exploded, according to Schwoz, I was hit by the flamitonium crystal mist or whatever- And I felt weird like something happened to me. But I shrugged it off assuming it was nothing but later the same day I felt like I was on fire and growing stronger at the exact same time- And when that pain was over I found out I could do this:" Frankini's eyes glowed red as he created a fireball in his hand, then he pulled it back, his eyes going back to their normal brown color.

"After I found out I had powers I tried to teach myself how to control them because I found out that with these powers I could attempt to turn over a new leaf so I could sorta have my old life back, even though no one would know it's me but still. Although I nearly set a forest on fire-" 

Everyone gave Frankini a weird look. Frankini pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't ask." He sighed. "Anyways...I was lucky I had a fire-extinguisher- And on the news I heard Toddler was using MY ex-sidekick and stupid Jeff to rob a bank. So I went 'screw training!' and jumped into the scene. And because I never properly trained there's a 50-50 shot I'ma aim correctly-" 

"Well dat's stooped dat you ignored training! With how strong your powers are, you need to be fully trained before you can go and fight crime! Othervwise somevone might have died!" Schwoz snapped at him. "And I thought you knew better hence your literally an adoolt man!" 

Frankini made a hissing noise with his eyes closed. "Yeaaaaaah, really half the time I don't- Cause when I was younger one time I fell out of 4-story hotel in Las Vegas and landed on a roof of a shuttle bus-" "WVELL THEN HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!" Frankini shrugged. "Well that explain's all that." Volt said gesturing to Frankini's entire self. "Watch it. I can set you on fire with my pinkie if I wanted." He snapped.

"I'm surprised your head never got stuck it the toilet-" "Oh when I was younger it has. Many. Many. Times-" Schwoz and Volt registered what he just said and bust up laughing. Frankini stood up hissing his hands filled with fire. They both stopped. Frankini glared at them putting his fire away.

"Apparently your stooped and immature." Frankini put his mask back on and glared at Schwoz. "Say. That. Again." "YOUR STOOPED!" Schwoz then spit on his shoe. Fire Phoenix snarled closing his eyes then started counting backwards through his teeth. "Ten...Nine...Eight..."

"...Wvhat are you doing?" Schwoz asked getting kinda nervous. "I'm counting down how many seconds you have to live. P.S I'm on three."

Schwoz then started to run screaming. "EYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-" Fire Phoenix roared angry his eyes and his tattoo's lit on fire. Fire Phoenix then started to chase Schwoz around the room.

"SOMEVONE DO SOMETHING!!!!" Schwoz screamed trying to get away from the angry Frankini/Fire Phoenix.

"Yeah sure. We'll do something!" AWOL said. The Danger Force (Minus Volt) then started recording Schwoz while laughing. Volt was just laughing.

"Hey guys I'm back!" Captain Man said coming up the tube.

"DAT'S GREAT NOW GET THIS ANGRY HOOMAN FLAME-THROWER AWAY FROM MEH!!!"

Captain Man snickered. "Do you want me to get a human fire-extinguisher?"

"I DON'T CARE!!!!"

"GET OVER HERE SO I CAN BURN YOU TO A CRISP!!!"

"Hey Fire Phoenix, why are you chasing Schwoz???"

Fire Phoenix stopped dead in his tracks, faced Captain Man, then pulled his fire back. "I- I-" He blushed a bit of embarrassment.

"HE'S CHASING ME CAUSE I CALLED HIM STOOPED!!!"

"Calm down, I stopped chasing you!" Fire Phoenix snapped at Schwoz.

Schwoz flopped face-down onto the ground. "Thank god."

Shoutout creaped up to Fire Phoenix's ear. "Ask him out!" "What? no!" He snapped. "No what?" Captain Man asked. Fire Phoenix's face turned red. "I- Uh-" "He want's to go out on a date with you!""SHOUTOUT!!!" "Is that true??" Fire Phoenix covered his face. "Yes! I mean- No! I mean- Maybe..." "...I kinda want to go on a date with you too- I was just afraid to ask because I thought you where straight." Fire Phoenix removed his hands and smiled. "No I'm 100000% Gay. But I was afraid You where the straight one- Hence I saw you date and hit on a lot of woman." "Nah I'm Bi I'm just slightly more attracted to woman." "See you two can date!" Shoutout butted in.

"Far vwarning he used to get his head stuck in the toolet a lot. He still might get it stuck there." Schwoz called from the other side of the room. Fire Phoenix snarled creating a fireball in his hand and his eyes glowing red. "Schwoz you have three seconds to run before I set your remaining hair on fire."

"EYIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-" Schwoz ran out of the room. Fire Phoenix put his fire away with a smirk.

Captain Man held his hand. "So would tonight work for a date?" Fire Phoenix's face turned red again. "As long as any emergency calls don't come in." "Great, so It's a date!" 

(Time skip a few hours to a few minutes before the date cause I'm a lazy pancake and If i write the date in a separate chapter it would be too short of a chapter- Also don't expect the date to be written very good- It's my first time writing a date)

Frankini paced back and forth, he was still wearing his Fire Phoenix outfit, but without the mask. "What am I going to do? What am I going to say?! WHAT IF HE HATES ME AFTER THIS?!?!" Frankini started hyperventilating. Shoutout grabbed Frankini then started shaking him. "GET A GRIP MAN!" She stopped shaking him. "Just relax and be you. Now put your mask back on and wait here. I gotta go give dating advice to Captain Man cause his normal advice does not work that well-" Frankini sighed and put his mask on folding his arms. "Oh and don't use your powers! You don't want to burn or set something on fire!" Fire Phoenix angrly mocked her blowing a raspberry.

A few minutes later Fire Phoenix and Captain Man where left alone sitting on the couch with all the lights off and a single lit candle between them. "Soo...How long have you been the Fire Phoenix?" Captain Man asked trying to start a conversation to break the silence. "Well, about a weak." Fire Phoenix replied with an awkward smile. "I'm wrote a book about myself it's titled: "Man I Feel Like A Hero: One Captain Man's Journey of Self Discovery (A Captain Man-ifesto * A True Story of the Boy Who Became Captain Man)!"" Captain Man offered.

"Interesting. But not to be nit-picky but did you have to pick such a long title?" "...I don't know-" Fire Phoenix smiled. "Dispite the long title I might give it a read." "What are you into?" "I love fashion and I can sometimes be very dramatic." "You sound like Frankini-" Fire Phoenix held his breath afraid he found his identity out. "But that's impossible." Fire Phoenix exhaled relived

A loud alarm blared signalling there was an emergency. "GODDAMN IT-" Fire Phoenix slammed his fists down clearly pissed. "Looks like our get-to-know-you date's on pause." Captain Man got up turning the light on. Fire Phoenix pinched the bridge of his nose. "...Lets just go." Fire Phoenix got up. "And I'm gonna kick whoever's the cause of this stupid butt."


	5. 5: Captain Man knows (and a Minyak attack part 1)

(Time skip one month after 5 and in this timeline Fire Phoenix and Captain Man went on 3 dates (counting the first one))

At the mans nest:

"Please tell me who you are Fire Phoenix!" Captain Man begged (literally-)on his knees. "We've been boyfriends for almost a month! Pleaaaaaase- I'll tell you my identity soon after if you do!" Fire Phoenix snickered. Yes it was true he and Captain Man where officially boyfriends, and it was also true Captain Man still had no idea Fire Phoenix was Frankini Valentine and Fire Phoenix had no idea Captain Man was Ray Manchester. 

"Fine-" Fire Phoenix said about to remove his mask, but then he stopped, a moment of realization striking him. He was still technically a villain. Behind the mask he was a hero, but without it he was still the villain Frankini. As Frankini he still committed his crimes, yes they where never 'evil evil' like destroying a children's hospital (although he could see Dr. Minyak or Drex doing that) but something like doing whatever it takes to get what he wants.

Fire Phoenix removed his hands from his mask and looked Captain Man in the eyes. "Wait, before I remove my mask I want you to promise something. Don't drag me off to Swellveiw prison." "...Okay...?" "PROMISE." "...Fine, I promise???" "I also want you to remember that whatever you think I am under this mask is not what you think, I've changed, and-" "Phoenix, what are you blabbing about???"

Fire Phoenix sighed, held his breath then ripped his mask off. Frankini looked Captain Man in the eyes. "This is who I truly am under the mask." Captain Man looked at him with disbelief. "I know I'm not who you where expecting to be under the mask but-" Frankini sighed. "I-if you'd let me explain-" Captain Man raised his hand telling him to be silent. He looked at Frankini, who looked like he was about to burst into tears. "Frankini, your Fire Phoenix?" Frankini nodded.

Multiple emotions swam through Captain Man's brain. He felt bad for him because he looked scared, but at the same time he was pissed because he felt like he was tricked, he also had multiple other emotions at once. But anger was the emotion that took over against his will was anger. 

Captain Man then slapped Frankini across his face. Frankini put his hand where he slapped him and glared something snapping inside him. "Get out." Captain Man swatted him away. Frankini snarled his eyes glowing bright red, he picked his mask up and gave it to Captain Man, who took it confused. "Fine. Consider us now enemy's, the Fire Phoenix is dead, and Frankini is now as evil as the other villain's." Tears streamed down his face as his voice was filled with venom, hatred, and a breaking heart.

Frankini then walked to the tube. "Down the tube." And just like that, he was gone. "Frankini wait!" Captain Man called but it was too late. "What have I done...?" He asked himself.

"You vwhere an idiot that's what you did." Schwoz said appearing out of nowhere. "GAH- Schwoz?! THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!" "I was around." Schwoz made shifty eyes. "Now, about your actions...Did you really mean to that?" "What do you mean?" "I mean, did you really only love Fire Phoenix?"

Captain Man stayed silent for a minute. "No...I've actually also had a crush on Frankini himself, I just hid it because I thought he was straight and I would never have a shot at him. But then Fire Phoenix came and he reminded me of him so I wanted to see if maybe we could be boyfriends. But Fire Phoenix was Frankini and I was surprised but anger possessed me and I slapped him and-" 

"Calm down. So if you vwere in love with Frankini why didn't you at least tell him? I have a feeling you thinking he was straight is not the only prooblem here." "Okay fine. Yes that was part of the reason I didn't tell him but the other part is that I can't be in love with him! He's a villain and I'm a hero! Villains and hero's are supposed to be enemy's not lovers!" "That's vwhat your brain's saying. But vwhat is your heart saying?" Captain Man looked at Fire Phoenix's mask and ran to the tube. "Schwoz, we're going to find Frankini." "I'm glad you decided to make the right choice but vwhy do you want me to come?" "Because I need someone nerdy to track his location."

In Swellveiw:

Minyak was breathing fire all over the place while sitting on Drex's shoulders. "BOW DOWN TO ME AND THE DINOSAUR MAN!!!" Drex rolled his eyes.

"Uh-oh, looks like we need to find Fire Phoenix faster then I thought- Because there is no way me and the Danger Force can take him down alone if he can spew fire like a dragon!" Captain Man said to Schwoz. "I just gave them an emergency elert they may not be able to stop him on their own but they can stall him and give us more time!" 

At Frankini's lair:

Captain Man kicked the door down. "FRANKINI! FRANKINI WHERE ARE YOU?!" Frankini walked into the room carrying a pistol. "What do you want." He snarled. "Frankini we need Fire Phoenix! We need you! Minyak is setting Swellveiw on fire!" "Don't you think I know that?! Why else do you think I'm carrying a damn gun?!" "I don't know-" "EXACTLY!" "Yeesh." "I'm not helping you. You got your self in this goddamn mess your gonna get yourself out of it!" "Oh, your still mad at me huh?"

Frankini strutted around the room giving him a death glare. "What do you think?" He placed a hand on his hip. "Look, Frankini, I'm sorry, you have the right to hate me all you want but please help us fight Minyak." Captain Man begged. "Hmmm, how bout no. You don't deserve my ta-dow!" Frankini pointed an umbrella at Captain Man's chest.

"Frankini, I did what I did because I thought we weren't supposed to be in love." Frankini lowered his umbrella. "Go on..." "But I know its not true so I am indeed in love with you still, have been since we first met despite the fact you controlled me and my sidekick with underwear- And made us eat worms, and make us brush our teeth with toilet brushes, and-" Frankini laughed a bit. "Get to the point." "This is my point." Captain Man grabbed Frankini and kissed him. Frankini's face turned bright red but he quickly melted into it. Until Schwoz literally shoved them apart.

"I'd hate to break up this loovly moment but THERE IS STILL A FIRE-BREATHING MINYAK OUT THERE!" Both the taller men glared at the tiny man. Frankini grabbed his mask from Captain Man, left, then came back as Fire Phoenix. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" "I'm still very pissed but yes I guess I can forgive you. For now~" Captain Man's face turned red for a second. "Now lets kick Minyak's stupid butt!"


	6. 6: Minyak attack: part two: the final battle

(Sorry if this seams rushed and sorry it's kinda short I just wanted to finish this story so I could start the second book-)

Swellview on fire:

"Finally your back!" Volt snapped. "We almost got roasted!" AWOL screeched. Captain Man cringed. "Yeah sorry bout that."

Fire Phoenix cracked his knuckles with a smirk. "Who cares? We're all here! Now lets kick Minyak's butt and burn him in hell!" Fire Phoenix's eyes glowed red as he created a fireball in each hand.

"YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT ME!!! I CAN BREATH AND FART FIRE! AND I HAVE DREX BY MY SIDE!!! DREX, ATTACK!!" Minyak screamed. Drex lunged forward and attacked. "Get away!" Shoutout yelled screaming the last part her super scream shooting him backward.

Drex ran forward then grabbed her. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" AWOL jumped on Drex's back and started yanking on his hair making him drop Shoutout. 

Volt then shot Drex with lightning bolts. Drex then retreated. "Well that was weird. It usually takes way longer to fight him-" Captain Man was confused. "Maybe he decided to be a wimp." Fire Phoenix explained.

Drex came back with a gun and shot Captain Man and the blast made him go flying into a wall and the wall collapsed trapping him. The Danger Force kids and Schwoz rushed to him trying to get him unstuck. "Ha ha! We won!" Minyak raised his arms in victory. Fire Phoenix snarled lighting his tattoo's and eyes on fire. "You still gotta go through me idiot." Minyak rolled his eyes. "Drex, destroy him so I can continue to set Swellveiw on fire." 

Drex charged and tackled him slamming his head ageist a wall blood splattering but he immediately healed and slapped his face. "How are you not dead and how did you just heal like that?!" "Flame and heat can also heal me idiot!" Drex glared and ripped his mask off then yeets him into another wall. Frankini snarled and set him on fire. Drex screeched and starting running around like a squirrel. 

Frankini glared at Minyak his tattoo's and eyes still on fire. Minyak backs away. "Now now Franki-" But before he could finish Frankini charged forward and punched his face. Minyak got up and re-adjusted his jaw back into socket. "Aw, that's the game you want to play? Then GAME ON!" Minyak breathed fire at Frankini but he dodged. "DIE!" He shot more fire breath at him but he dodged.

Frankini jumped up and shot a fire ball at him but he dodged. Frankini glared. Minyak smirked and breathed fire on Captain Man who screamed. Frankini then got extremely angry and created a large ring of fire around himself. 

"Frankini! Whatever your going to do don't do it! It would be extremely dangerous for you to use your powers at full strength when you haven't been trained because there's a 99% chance you'll lose control!!" Frankini heard a voice yell. He ignored it. "IF I LOOSE CONTROL SO BE IT! MINYAK CAN'T BEST ME AT MY WORST!!!" Frankini then used his flames to create a large actual fire phoenix made out of fire where he stood allowing the flames to light his entire body on fire. The phoenix roared at Minyak. 

"Uh oh-" Minyak was paralyzed. The phoenix lunged forward and set Minyak on fire and disappearing. Minyak quickly stopped-dropped-and-rolled to get the flames off. Frankini stood there snarling then he roared and shot a huge burst of flames at him with one hand. Minyak was set on fire again and ran away screaming. 

Frankini stood there with heavy breathing then pulled his flames back calming down as his eyes went back to their normal color. Frankini then walked over to Captain Man and got him free. 

Captain Man got up and hugged Frankini as Schwoz sprayed Swellview with a fire-extinguisher.

At a random location:

"Welp we may not be on fire anymore but I can't believe we didn't win!" Minyak yelled angry. "Also, book author's are stupid!" Minyak lights on fire again. "AAAAAHGHHH WHY THE HELL AM I ON FIRE AGAIN?! THERE'S NO FIRE HERE AND FRANKINI ISN'T HERE ETHER!!"


End file.
